


Kisses and Stitches

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, LITERALLY, M/M, Stitches, anti is mildly annoyed, anti is sweet, eggnog and coffee, jackie can't hold his suger, only a jim is comparable to robbie's pureness, robbie is extremely adorable, robbie is sweeter, robbie loses his head, schneep has so many regrets, surprise kisses, this is based off of jack's insta story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: When Jackie gets his hands on an eggnog latte, chaos ensues. A certain zombie finds it hard to keep his head and Schneep regrets his life decisions. Anti just wants some peace and quiet, but maybe he'll get something more out of this mess.





	Kisses and Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 11. The prompt is Eggnog  
> This wasn't supposed to be a romance, but it turned itself into one. I can't say I'm surprised, though. Romance is pretty much the only genre I can actually write. Although this is probably going to be another pairing I never write again. These two are cute together, but I think they're better partners-in-crime than partners-in-love.  
> Also, I want to thank you guys for all the incredible comments. You all are so nice! It honestly makes my day whenever I read them! Thank you so much!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Holy shit, this stuff is amazing! How have we not had this before?!” Jackie screamed, racing up the stairs and sliding down the banister. He laughed hysterically, chugging from the cup in his hand.

Henrik looked at the hero in horror, “What have I done?”

Jackie cackled, “Something amazing, my friend!” he jumped as an idea hit him, “I have to give this to Chase! He’ll love this stuff!”

He dashed away before the doctor could stop him. Dread settled in Henrik’s stomach, “What the hell have I done?”

“What indeed?” Anti snarled, appearing from his room and leaning against the banister. He glared down at the doctor, “That idiot’s been jumping around the house and making an annoying racket for the past hour. What exactly did you give him?”

Henrik sighed, “Well after Jack had his first taste of eggnog the other day, I decided to experiment with it. I mixed it with coffee and created a latte of sorts. Jackie saw the Instagram story and insisted on trying it.”

Anti paled, “You gave Jackie, the most energetic of the egos, coffee mixed with one of the most sugary drinks known to man!? What the hell were you thinking? He’s going to be like that for hours!”

“I know! It was stupid of me!” the doctor laughed nervously, “But what’s the worst that could happen?”

A crash and a loud scream came from somewhere in the house. Anti gave the doctor a meaningful stare, “Want to ask that again, Doc?”

Henrik cursed. He ran to where the noise had come from. He found Jackie kneeling on the floor, Robbie’s head cradled in his hands. The hero was muttering a string of curses, turning the head this way and that, holding it up to the zombie’s body every now and then.

“What did you do?” Henrik whispered, panic gripping him. He knelt next to the two and yanked the head from the hero’s hands, “If Anti sees this, he will not be happy.”

Jackie curled into a ball, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too. He just came out of nowhere.”

Henrik pushed Robbie’s head back onto his neck, the zombie looking up at him curiously. He muttered to himself softly. After a moment, he sat back, shaking his head, “There’s no way to connect it back without stitches. We’re going to have to sneak him into my office.”

The doorway behind them creaked and the doctor stiffened. He slowly turned around, a nervous smile stretching his lips. Anti was leaning against the doorway, looking very unimpressed.

He took in the scene slowly, his eyebrows drawing closer together as his gaze wandered from the sweating doctor to the trembling hero, “And what’s going on here?”

Jackie whimpered and scrambled to the glitch’s feet, clutching at his shins, “I’m sorry! It was an accident! I swear! I was going to show Chase this drink and he just appeared!”

Anti grimaced and shook the begging man off, “Calm down, you little shit,” he growled, “I’m not mad.”

Jackie sat back, “You’re not?”

“No. Robbie’s head gets knocked off all the time. He’s literally falling apart at the seams,” the glitch explained, pushing the doctor to the side and sitting next to the zombie. He picked up Robbie’s head and looked at him fondly, “Aren’t you, Robbie boy?’

The zombie’s face lit up when he saw Anti, “Ati! I broke!”

Anti laughed, “You sure did, bud. How about we get you put back together and then we can take away Jackie’s eggnog.”

The hero squawked indignantly.

A hesitant look came over the zombie’s face, “The needle?”

Anti nodded sadly, “Yeah, we’ll have to use the needle again. I know you don’t like it, but I’ll be careful. Okay?”

Robbie didn’t look happy, but he nodded, “Okay.”

Henrik cleared his throat, “Why don’t I stitch him back up? I believe I have a little more expertise on the matter.”

Anti snorted, “Wanna bet?” he gestured at the gash in his neck, which was leaking thin streams of blood, “Try having a constantly bleeding cut that gets blood all over everything. I have to stitch this baby up every night or I’ll wake up in a pool of red. I’ve had more practice with stitches than you’ll have in a lifetime, Doc.”

Henrik sighed, “Alright, then. Good luck.”

He grabbed Jackie on his way out, stopping when Anti called over his shoulder, “Don’t let Chase get any of that concoction. We don’t need a repeat of this mess.”

The doctor nodded and led the hero away.

Anti sighed and dragged Robbie’s body into his lap, fishing in his pocket for his emergency needle and thread. “Alright, bud, let’s get you put back together.”

The zombie watched him as he worked, wincing slightly when the needle pierced his skin. They sat in silence for several minutes, Robbie enjoying their closeness despite the circumstances. It wasn’t often that people sat with him, much less touched him like this. His deadness tended to throw them off, even the other egos. Anti was the only one that ever spent time with him. Anti was the only one that ever touched him.

When the glitch finished sewing the front side of Robbie’s neck he gently pushed on his shoulders, coercing the zombie into a sitting position. Robbie whined slightly, fighting against Anti’s gentle touch.

“Come on, Robbie. We need to get the back of your neck.”

Robbie frowned, “But Ati pretty.”

A blush spread across Anti’s cheeks, “I’m glad you think so, bud, but that doesn’t change the fact that we need to finish reattaching your head.”

The zombie shook his head awkwardly, “No. Want to keep looking at Ati.”

Anti sighed, “And why do you want to do that?”

“Because Ati pretty,” the zombie reiterated, lifting a hand to cup one of Anti’s cheeks.

Anti’s blush darkened, “We look the same, silly. You’re just as pretty as I am.”

Robbie’s eyes lit up, “Really? I’m pretty like Ati?”

Anti nodded, smiling, “You sure are, buddy.”

The zombie sat up, twisting so he could hold Anti’s face in his hands, “Ati still prettiest ego.”

Anti huffed, “Robbie, you are strange, did you know that? Now turn around so I can get the back of your neck.”

The zombie grumbled, but did so, pouting at the wall until Anti finished stitching him back together.

“There you go,” the glitch exclaimed while putting the needle away, “All fixed up.”

Robbie turned back around and grabbed Anti’s face again, “Thank you, Ati.” He mumbled before leaning in and pressing his lips to the glitch’s.

Anti’s eyes widened and he froze.

Robbie pulled away after a second, looking disappointed, “Ati not like?”

Anti’s face was bright red. He shook his head, meeting Robbie’s gray eyes, a soft smile twitched onto his lips, “No, Robbie. I’m just surprised is all.”

The zombie smiled and leaned back in, kissing the prettiest ego. Anti hesitated, but kissed back, bringing a hand to the back of the zombie’s head, deepening the kiss.

A choked cough made them jump apart. Anti flipped around to glare at the doorway, ready to end whoever had interrupted them.

Henrik stood in the doorway, a look of shock on his face and two cups in his hands. “Well,” he muttered, stepping into the room and handing them each a cup filled with eggnog, “I thought you might enjoy an eggnog latte. I, however, did not expect this.”

Anti huffed, “Thanks. Now, if you don’t mind. We were kind of in the middle of something.”

Henrik coughed uncomfortably and nodded his head, “Right. I’ll just leave, then.”

“It would be appreciated.”

The doctor quickly ran away, once again leaving the two alone.

Robbie sipped from his cup curiously, his eyes going wide at the taste. Before Anti could stop him, he started to chug the sugary drink.

The glitch quickly snatched it from him, eyeing him warily, “I don’t think you should drink that. You can hold your sugar about as well as Jackie.”

The zombie reached for the cup, but Anti set it aside along with his own, “Instead of drinking that, let’s get back to what we were doing. What do you think? Do you wanna kiss some more?”

Robbie stopped reaching for the cup and thought for a minute before he nodded. Anti grinned and leaned forward, catching the zombie’s lips. They tasted like eggnog and coffee. Anti had to admit that the Doc had the right idea with his concoction. The kiss deepened again and Anti sighed happily. Maybe caffeine highs weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I think I have a schedule figured out for the next few days that will make writing possible. I'm not sure if it will actually work, but we'll see. Hopefully, it will because I really love writing all of these and would hate to get them out late. But as you all probably know, finals week is just a big bag of bitches.


End file.
